


Naughty christmas

by MrsRobinson666



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRobinson666/pseuds/MrsRobinson666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Christmas. The doctor never thought about something extraordinary special when he reflected it. But now he was standing in the dressing room of the TARDIS and fixed his bow tie. He had luck with the current regeneration, he thought to himself.. Then he ruffled his hair a bit and was quite pleased with what he saw."</p><p>The doctor is back on earth visting his old friends Amy and Rory for christmas. When he then meets River Song, things don't go as actually planned but who says that doesn't mean an improvement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty christmas

 

Christmas. The Doctor never thought about something extraordinary special when he reflected it. But now he was standing in the dressing room of the TARDIS and fixed his bow tie. He had luck with the current regeneration, he thought to himself.. Then he ruffled his hair and was quite pleased with what he saw.

He left the TARDIS and crossed the street. The Ponds had invited him for dinner and he accepted willingly. He was looking forward to seeing them for weeks like a five-year-old for his birthday. He had last seen them some months ago. 

When he stood in front of the door, he rang the bell. While he waited ,he turned around on his heels as usual, hopping around like a toddler

He expected Amy to open the door as she usually did when he visited them on rare occassions, when he heard a familar voice: “Hello sweetie“.

It was River, in all her glory and beauty. She was wearing the red high heels that used to drive him absolutely mad and a dark dress which made her breasts look absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair was a curly mess, whipping up and down.

The Doctor cleared his throat. “You look good“, he then just said.

She smirked. “As do you.“

He nodded at her and wanted to walk past her, when she grabbed him by his coat.

“Where do you think you're going, husband?“, she kissed him passionately on the mouth.

For a moment, he thought about not returning the kiss when he decided otherwise and kissed her back with the same enthusiasm. He pulled her as close as possible, while her hands layed in his neck and hair, stroking thin strands between her fingers. He grabbed her buns then and she moaned quietely.

“For god's sake!“, they heard someone curse, “Get a room!“

River stepped back from her husband and grinned cheekily. “Mother, your son-in-law's here“, she said with a little nod towards the Doctor.

„Yeah, I can see that myself.“ Amy Pond still looked the very same, wearing a denim skirt and a christmas sweater.

„Pond“, the doctor said and smiled. She looked at him.

“Doctor“. They embraced each other.

“Come on then, favourite son-in-law, we'll go in the dining room.“

The Doctor followed his best friend, with River close behind him. Rory was sitting at the table, a glas wine in front of him. When he saw them coming in, he stood up. He looked a tiny bit older, the Doctor thought. He hugged him as well.

“What do you want to drink?“, Rory asked.

The Doctor asked for a orange juice and when he got it, they all sat down together. River placed herself gracefully beside him, a glass of red wine in her hand. He swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on thinking about the most unerotic thing possible. When dinner was served, they began to talk again.

“So where have you been, husband?“, River inquired.

The Timelord took a sip orange juice before he answered. “Germany, 1879. I met Bismarck. Great man, though, but a bit to uptight. Oh, and Henry VIII. It was a bit awkward considering that me and his daughter... Nevermind that, what have you been doing while I was away?“

"Well, Rory did his work in the hospital“, Amy answered, “while I was writing articles for a local newspaper. And River...“

“... was busy“, she interrupted her mother. „And I was spending quite a nice birthday in 1853“, River smirked.

The Doctor could feel himself blush. Don't think about it, he commanded himself, don't you ever think about this in front of her parents. And yet, scences of that time flushed in his head. She wearing Victorian clothes. She in front of him with loose curls, unbuttoning his shirt and bow tie. She laying in the bed of a pup, in all her naked glory, her hands over her head, tied to the stake with his bow tie. He pushed away the thought successfully when he realised what he was doing.

“That was a quite nice day, wifey.“

River raised an eyebrow amused. “Quite 'nice', indeed.“

Her mother quickly noticed the awkwardness of the situation and changed the topic quickly. “Brian asked after you, Doctor“, Amy said and took a sip wine.

The Doctor nodded. “You can tell him that I'm alright.“

\-------------------------------------

They finished the meal and cleaned the table.

“Rory and I will go to church now“, Amy told them, “you can come with us if you like or just stay here. Your own decision.“

River and the Doctor decided to go as well. They put on their coats and left the house towards the church.

It was already quite full when they arived, so that Amy had to sit in a bench with Rory and River with the Doctor. They reverend arrived and the church service started. It was during the first carol that River started running her fingers over the doctor's thighs, while she was singing intensely. He groaned a bit and was glad that nobody could hear him. But as the singing stopped, River didn't think of doing the same.

„Is that a sonic screwdriver in your trousers or are you just happy to see me?“, she murmured into his ear.

„River“, he whispered, „we're in a bloody church, stop it.“

He pushed her hands away and tried paying to the nativity play. River than changed her tactics by actually touching _herself._ TheTimelord pretended to not seeing it at all but River knew he did indeed.

When the reverend had finally finished after what felt like a decade, he grabbed her hand. “You come with me“, he ordered. She smirked and followed him immediately.

“Why do you have to behave like this? We were in a holy house and you... River Song, Melody Pond, why are you like this?“ The Doctor started bickering as soon as they were on the street.

“And what are you going to do now?“, she asked suggestively. „Spank me?“

“You stop this“, he said and pulled her after him.

When they arrived at the Pond's house, he kicked the door open and dragged her up the stairs where he knew the guest bedroom was.

Once they were in, he immediately grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionately.

“I never thought anyone could be so naughty“, he told her between kisses.

River grinned. “I am at least my mother's child.“

“Oh yes, you are.“

They kissed again roughly, attacking each other, battling over dominance with their tongues. He won when he suddenly grabbed her butt and she groaned.

“God“, she murmered, “what have I missed you.“

The Doctor smirked and began niping at her neck, already leaving a mark there. She pushed him away then and stepped back. Her fingers opened the zip at her back and pushed it down to the floor. She was completely naked, no undergarments at all, except for knee socks and heels.

“Oh, you bad, bad girl!“, he blurred out.

She grinned even more, made a step towards him where she kissed him again and removed his bow tie. His jacket and shirt were removed next. Then, she pushed him on the bed and when he lay properly, she took his bow tie and chained him to the bedpost.

He groaned when he realised what she did.

River loved seeing her husband like this: blushed, messy hair and the very best: utterly to her will.

She kissed his small shoulders, nipping and sucking his sensitive skin between her teeth. There already was a dark, round mark when she moved on, further downwards his body.

Her hands opened his trousers and stripped them down his legs, so that he was just wearing his bricks.

“So someone _is_ happy to see me“, she commented when she saw how hard he was already.

She caressed the bulge then and the Doctor moaned and bucked his hips against her a little.

„Calmy, darling“, River laughed.

Finally, she pushed his briefs over his hips as well. The Doctor kicked them away himself.

River took his cock in her hands and stroke it. He moaned again, but much more louder this time. He could think of nothing else in this moment than immersing into her as deep as possible.

Apparently, she had thought the same because the Doctor could witness the glorious sight of her climbing on top of him just a moment later.

When she let herself sink into him, they both moaned in unison. She rode him slowly, hips just moving up and down a little bit, hands resting on his belly. The Timelord loved observing her when she was on top. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly opened and her chest heaving as she was starting to breathe heavily.

He bucked his hips into hers suddenly and River made a noise between a scream and a moan. Oh, he had missed that noise. The doctor wanted her to repeat it by grabbing her hips and pushing him down on him even deeper, when he realised that his hands were still chained up. He groaned frustated.

River was riding him much more faster now and the Doctor was afraid that the bed would break. They continued the riding and pounding until the doctor realised that he was very close and as he could see in River's face, she was as well.

He moaned her name when he came and she answered him with a noise that defintely was a loud scream right now.

In the same moment, the Doctor could hear the door downstairs which meant that Amy and Rory had returned and most likely heard the end of their lovemaking. He blushed a little.

“What's the matter?“ River was laying on his chest, planting soft kisses to his skin.

„Nothing, love“, he assured her, “but I would be very pleased if you removed those chains.“

She shackled a little but did as she was asked.

Once the doctor's hands were free, he put one on her shoulders, the other one on her belly, steadily circling her belly button. She took a deep breath. That was the spot where she was a bit ticklish, he remembered smiling.

River always loved hearing his hearts after they shagged – pounding against his chest, a bit too loud and a bit too fast – but yet a relaxing rhythm.

“Doctor, River, are you there?“, they could hear Amy shout from downstairs.

River cursed. “Do not tell me that my parents came home and probably heard what were doing here.“

“River Song, the most flirtatious woman in the galaxy, afraid that her parents could have heard her shagging“, the doctor laughed.

She hit him on the chest, stood up and put her dress on again. “I will go to them. Do I look normal?“

“You look like you just screwed but you normally look like that, darling.“

“I hate you.“

“Nah, you don't.“

She smiled, left the room and closed the door behind her. The doctor heard River and Amy talk and laugh downstairs and he couldn't help but grin.

This christmas was definitely not as he had actually planned it but this was far better than he imagined.

 


End file.
